1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to shock absorbing apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved cable shock absorbing apparatus wherein the same allows an extension and biased reaction of a buried cable organization.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various cable arrangements are subject to tension during use subjecting such cable to undesirable breakage due to instantaneous tensioning thereof. Buried cable during excavation is subject to breakage as debris is directed upon the cable with the cable tensioned and subsequently broken or fractured during use. The instant invention attempts to overcome such difficulties in unnecessary and costly repair of underground cable, wherein a coiled cable length is mounted within an enclosed housing, wherein the housing includes a biasing member to allow extension and subsequent retraction of the cable. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 2,725,853 to Nordheim wherein a tethering device utilizes a weighted pulley arrangement to allow for extension and retraction of the tethering cable.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,892,282 to Rentz et al. utilizes a shock absorbing mechanism utilized with fishing line, wherein a draw bar is mounted through a housing with a coil spring, with spaced draw bars mounted to the spring to provide for shock accommodating expansion of the spring, with associated fishing line mounted to each end of the spring by the draw bar arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,336 to Dubois provides for a shock absorbing weighted spring arrangement for use with fishing line, wherein a coil spring mounts a fishing line to each end thereof to enable the fishing line to avoid instantaneous shock during a fish strike.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,722 to Crevoisier wherein a housing includes a loop mounted to one end of the housing with a piston reciprocatably mounted through the other end of the housing, with the piston biased in normally retracted position within the housing by a coil spring, with fishing line attached to each loop extending from each longitudinal end of the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,084,960 to Randall sets forth a lamp cord reel with a normally biased spool biased in a retracted wound configuration of the lamp cord arrangement.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved cable shock absorbing apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in construction in addressing a need to dampen sudden impacting of underground buried cable, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.